onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Garou vs. Orochi
Garou vs. Orochi ' was the fight between Garou and the leader of the Monster Association, Orochi. Prelude Garou is blasted to the lower levels of the Monster Association Headquarters by an energy blast from Overgrown Rover. Quickly regaining his senses, Garou finds that he has ended up once again in front of Gyoro Gyoro. The monster compliments Garou's tenacity and offers him a second time the chance to join, but Garou refuses, instead deciding to attack the monster as a continued part of his hunt. Gyoro Gyoro attempts to use his psychic powers on Garou, but they are only slightly effective, and Garou continues to resist. Lamenting the near arrival of the Hero Association raid team, Gyoro Gyoro decides not to draw out the fight, and as Garou is about to attack him, calls on Lord Orochi. Battle Orochi's horns shatter the floor. He reaches through and grabs Garou in his hand — the latter struggles but is unable to free himself. Gyoro Gyoro tells Orochi not to kill Garou, and the monster responds by dropping Garou to the floor of the massive chamber they are inside of. Garou jumps to his feet and prepares to fight back. Orochi sends one of his tentacles after Garou, who is initially able to dodge it, but caught off guard as the tentacle changes direction and pierces him in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall. However, the hero hunter is unfazed by the attack. Orochi sends all of his tentacles toward Garou at once, forcing him to use martial arts to deflect them. Garou jumps to one of the platforms higher in the chamber, catching some monsters that had been watching the fight off guard. Orochi continues to chase him with his tentacles, but Garou is able to outrun them by speeding up. Realizing that dodging will not net him a victory, Garou decides to jump off the platform and attack Orochi's head. However, much to Garou's surprise, Orochi opens his maw, revealing many layers of mouths and teeth, and tries to bite Garou. Garou is narrowly able to dodge, and witnesses Orochi transform into his "true self", revealing many independent dragon heads that each breathe fire. Garou, however, resists the heat, causing Orochi to once again send him into the wall with a punch. Still able to rise to his feet, Garou decides that he can win by using his techniques, and takes a 'Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist stance. Much to Garou's shock, Orochi is able to copy the movement with a mere glance. Garou decides that it is advantageous, and charges at Orochi a third time, but the monster king and all of his dragon heads use Garou's own moves to defeat him. Aftermath Garou is knocked unconscious and Gyoro Gyoro remarks that he has a long way to go. Gyoro Gyoro begins to prepare with the other Monster Association executives for the Hero Association's impending attack, while Garou is taken and transported to a room deeper underground where he is chained to a wall and left there, unconscious. Category:Fights Category:Garou Fights Category:Orochi Fights Category:Manga Original